


Secrets in My Skin

by DeiXIV



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Elezen (Final Fantasy XIV), Enemies to Lovers, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, M/M, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spoilers, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeiXIV/pseuds/DeiXIV
Summary: Hydalen is a star full of fantastic magic and wonder, but this particular incarnation comes with another strange happening that to this day is completely unexplained. When one draws or writes upon their own skin, the very same image can appear on the body of their soulmate.When the Warrior of Light known as Natural Harmonia learns of this, he and his friends are quite curious to see if such a thing is possible. Can one truly find love in this manner? And just what kind of person will Natural connect with? And why is this mystery man so pressed to keep his identity a secret?





	1. Red Hearts & Silver Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah yeah this is a 18000000% Self-Indulgent Soulmate AU. If this gets enough interest I might consider rewriting another version for a nameless WoL but uhh........ don't count on that anytime soon lmao. I'm honestly not even sure I'll finish this one.
> 
> Anyhoo, to help the reader's visual, here's my character as of patch 4.4: https://78.media.tumblr.com/b9c945aa3db8e138baf097a9c2498c5c/tumblr_pfl6k3cV4s1tfg0pso1_1280.png  
> (Typical prettyboy silver-haired Elezen for those who don't feel like clicking)

            “And may I say what a pleasure it’s been to have you join us yet another year~?” Lady Lisette de Valentione beamed as she clapped her mitten-covered hands before the four adventurers. Yes, the tacky days of red hearts, flower bouquets, and strewn chocolates was once again upon the land of Eorzea and once again Natural Harmonia and his friends were prepared for whatever House Valentione had in store for them. This year’s theme was a maze and the grand prizes were a couple more mounts that Natural could add to his collection. “So, that makes how many now? Two?”

 

            “Three, actually…” One of his friends chimed in, all energy and emotion drained from her voice.

 

            “Ah yes of course!” Lisette nodded. “Three dedicated years of helping us spread love throughout the land! You have my humblest thanks!” The lady grinned as she and her nearby husband bowed to them. If they could be honest, none among the Warriors of Light really cared about “the true meaning of Valentione’s Day” … they just wanted whatever goodies House Valentione gave out every year. “I think it’s about time we let you four in on a little secret, then. Wouldn’t you say so, dear?”

 

            Hortefense nodded. “Aye, I’d say so! After all, these aren’t just any old ordinary adventurers in our presence should the rumors bear true. Why, I daresay this little trick could be just what they need to find love for themselves! I believe they need it more than any other.”

 

            “Well said, love! Well said!” She clapped. The exchange left the warriors looking upon them with curious expressions and tilted heads. “You see… we’re going to teach you a little trick that many people are sadly unaware of. Astrid, would you be a dear…?” The lady’s younger sister nodded and ran a short distance away to fetch items from a nearby basket; a quill and ink to be specific. In the meantime, Lisette and Hortefense removed their gloves. “Now, I’d ask that you please fix your gazes upon Hortefense’s hand.”

 

            The group did as they were told, a couple of whom were so invested they were leaning towards him to the point of almost falling over. Right before their eyes, a small image seemed to be drawn on the palm of the man’s hand as if there were an invisible pen writing on it; an image that ended up shaping into a heart. Natural blinked in surprise while his friends gasped and questioned how it was possible. Of course, their immediate reaction was to look to Lisette, who was now holding the quill in one hand while her other palm bore the same heart as her husband’s hand. “Behold~!” Now that she had their attention, she drew a wavy line on her hand that appeared on her husband’s shortly after. “This is a very special power to help you find your soulmate!”

 

            “What!?”

            “Impossible!”

            “Nay! You see it right before you, do you not?” She giggled. Natural brought a finger to his lip, narrowing his eyes in deep thought. He scoured every corner of his mind for any possible form of magic that could make this possible in case it’s some sort of gimmick, but nothing was coming to mind. “Whatever you write on your skin will appear on the body of your soulmate. Also, have you ever suffered a mysterious bruise or scratch that you’ve no memory of acquiring? The same concept can apply to injuries as well. Fury be praised the soulmate’s injuries don’t completely mimic the victim’s injuries, though! At best they’d end up with bruises and at worst they might get a cut that bleeds a bit. We also found that the writing can take longer to appear on the other when they’re far apart. ‘Tis truly an unexplainable occurrence!”

 

* * *

 

            “Well _I’m_ doing it! ‘Tis not as though there’s any harm in trying!”

            “Can’t you get sick putting ink on yourself or summat?”

            “I think that’s a myth…”

            “Why would someone make that up!?”

            “Actually, this seems like the sort of thing Nate would know about, aye?”

            “Aye! Nate can you become ill putting ink on yourself??”

 

            “Eh?” Natural tilted his head. To be honest, he hadn’t been paying attention to his friends’ bickering the past few minutes. The Forgotten Knight was getting emptier by the bell and it was a bit embarrassing to think about the other bargoers eavesdropping on them. “’ells if I know.”

 

            “Godsdammit Nate you’re supposed to be the smart one!”

            He shrugged. “If you’re askin’ because of that soulmate shite I don’t see the ‘arm of doing it in moderation.”

 

            “There! He said there’s no harm!”

            “He also said he isn’t certain…”

            “Well I don’t care! I still wish to try! Nate you’ve got ink in your bag, right? Can I borrow some please??”

 

            “Aye, aye…” He sighed, sliding the glass container to his friend. “Do try not to waste too much. I’ve only silver on me for the time-bein’ and I’d rather not gather more anytime soon…”

 

            “Aww c’mon Nate you know you wanna try too!”

            “Hmm… I might. Am a bit curious with the ‘ole thing.”

 

            The miqo’te flicked his tail about curiously as he watched his friend write on her arm. “Sooo whatcha gonna write then?”

 

            “Just a greeting for now!” She replied as she passed the bottle over. “Mayhap they’ll answer me by morning!”

 

            The miqo’te nodded. “Aye, aye… seems smart enough.” Before he got to writing on his own arm, he cut his eyes at his doubtful sister. “And you’re doing it too!”

 

            “What the hells, why??”

            “Because we’re _all_ doing it!”

            “I’m not getting ink poisoning!”

            “Ahh it’s a bloody myth!”

            “I’m telling you-!”

            Natural groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You lot are gonna get us thrown out if ya don’t stop…”

 

            Annoyances and arguments aside, the Warriors of Light all went to their respective beds at the inn that night with a simple “Hello” written somewhere on their hand or arm. Only time would tell if this little adventure would bear any fruit.

 


	2. Tying the Threads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after learning of the special soulmate-finding tactic, the Warriors of Light are eager to see how everyone fared. While Natural himself was only met with silence, his friends seemed to have different experiences and opinions on the matter.

            Natural awoke the next morning, checking his hands once the sleep left his eyes. He pouted in disappointment when he saw only the faded “Hello” from the evening present. As he lay in bed slowly waking himself up, his head filled to bursting with all the possible scenarios as to why he didn’t get any sort of reply. Mayhaps they had a reason to ignore it. Mayhaps they somehow didn’t notice. Mayhaps they live on the other side of the world and their hand is covered in some sort of gloves or armor and they hadn’t removed them for the day yet. Mayhaps… his soulmate was someone who had already passed into the next world. Or… mayhaps… this whole soulmate ordeal was some sort of gimmick after all. Well, at the very least, he could see if his companions had any luck.

 

* * *

 

            Within the bell, he met up with them at their usual spot in the Jeweled Crozier. Before he could even finish materializing, his excitable friend noisily waved him over. “Nate! Naaaaaaate!! Finally! Come here come here!” She exclaimed, hopping up and down while waving her arms over her head.

 

            “Aye, aye I ‘ear ya mate ‘m comin…” He grumbled as he made his way over. Mornings never were his favorite time of the day and the added noise only added to his pile of frustration. “Guessin’ you ‘ad luck, then?”

 

            “I sure did!” She squealed, bouncing on her heels. “And guess what!? He’s exactly who I wished for!”

 

            “Oh is ‘e now?” Natural and the other Warriors of Light already knew the Auri girl had eyes for someone they had met on their journey. No wonder she was so excited then. It must be a wonderful feeling to learn that someone you have feelings for is “The One”. Crushes and puppy love were already something the group found themselves experiencing as they met all different kinds of people throughout the realm, but the pursuit of love was never something they really had time or energy for. In Natural’s case, only one person came to mind that he had fallen in love with, but sadly that person is no longer with them. Although, there was one person he was currently pining over, but the other doesn’t seem interested in him. This is perhaps the only reason he’s taking this little soulmate venture seriously. What if he’s the one Natural’s destined to be with? “Well… I’m ‘appy for you. Congratulations.” Natural smiled to his friend.

 

            “Thanks! Well, now that I was finally able to tell you in person, I’m going to meet him now! He’s waiting for me at the Skysteel Manufactory!” She dashed towards the aetheryte with a wave. “Fareweeeeeelllll~!”

 

            They all waved and said their goodbyes as the Au Ra disappeared from view. Natural turned his attention to his remaining two friends who sat side-by-side on a nearby bench. “Am I to assume you lot ‘ad the same turnout as me?”

 

            “If you mean absolutely nothing _like I said last_ _night_ then yes.” His cynical friend replied.

 

            “Oh, come on sis!” The miqo’te winked as he nudged his sister’s arm with an elbow. “It clearly worked for one of us! I’m sure there’s a reason we didn’t get any answers.” His lips curled up in a mischievous grin. “I mean… this is _your_ soulmate, after all. They probably saw the writing on their hand and thought of some logical reason why it was there.”

 

            “At least they got a brain in their head…” She huffed.

 

            The excitable miqo’te bounced to his feet. “Anyroad! Now that Nate’s here, he can help me!” He grinned, wagging his tail furiously behind him.

 

            “…Can’t say I like the look of that…” He grimaced.

 

            “Good! You shouldn’t!”

            “Oh, be quiet over there!” The miqo’te snapped, fur on his tail standing on end. “An-y-road~ I wish to take a direct approach to this little experiment!” He held a quill to the Elezen’s face. “Draw something on my face!”

 

            Natural smirked. “Ohhh if you insist… one set of male genitalia comin’ up!”

 

            “NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!”

            “ _I told you that’s what he’d do!!_ ” His sister managed as she laughed.

 

            The miqo’te flailed and slapped at Natural’s hands, shaking his head. “Just draw a little heart or something! If you do something gross I’ll go wash it off!!”

 

            Natural chuckled as he batted at his friend’s hands. “Oh ‘twas only a jest. I wouldn’t do that to ya. Not unless I ‘ad reason for it.” He got down on one knee and did as he asked; scribbling a little heart to the best of his ability on his cheek. “I daresay ‘m curious as to ‘ow you think this’ll work…”

 

            “Oh that’s easy! After this, I’m going straight to the Seat of the Lord Commander to see if there’s a match!”

 

            Natural looked at him with a deadpan expression. “So… you really are tryin’ for Lucia…?”

 

            “Hey! If it worked for one of us, then why not??” He scowled, stomping a foot. “And… well… if it’s not her… I suppose the next course of action would be wandering around the city for a match…”

 

            “Assuming your soulmate is even Ishgardian.”

 

            “Aye…” He sighed. “But! I have faith! So I’m goin’!” He gave Natural a determined look before taking off.

 

            Natural waved, bidding him good luck before he disappeared. He heard the boy’s sister sigh beside him and joined her on the bench. “Quite the turn of events, eh?”

 

            “Mhmm…” She hummed, looking distant. “I suppose… I simply don’t understand what all the fuss is about. We’re heroes… we haven’t the time to reenact some sort of romantic faerie tale. Besides, who cares about things like soulmates anyway?”

 

            He hummed in thought, tilting his head slightly. Truthfully, this was something he often asked himself as well. Love wasn’t something he gave much thought about until he felt its warm embrace for the first time. So, in a way, he could see where all the involved parties were coming from. It was a fascinating formula with a solution he wasn’t entirely certain was within his grasp. “Hmm… May’ap… ‘tis the sense of security you only receive from one who loves you and understands you on a deep level. That person’s much like a sanctuary what shields them from the troubles of day to day life. You can confide in them and ‘old them… feel safe inside and out… and soulmates are the person you’re destined to be with for life, aye? I suspect there’s a comfort there knowing you’ll not be alone forever as well.”

 

            His friend remained silent, evident that she was taking in everything the Elezen was saying. There was a moment of silence between the two as she took the time to compose her own thoughts. “I’m trying to understand, really. Everything you said, I feel you can easily get from a close friend or family member. Why should I go out of my way to find someone else that’ll give me what people I’m already close to can give me?”

 

            “Eh, I daresay romance ain’t for everyone.” Natural shrugged. “I suspect if you’re ‘appy enough with what you got, then you don’t need anyone else. But… others need just a li’le bit more I suppose. May’aps someone they can be themselves with that their friends or family wouldn’t understand. Then, of course, there’s the other physical aspect…”

 

            “Ok but you take care of that just fine without a stable partner.”

            “Oi! That doesn’t always fill the void for true companionship, you know!” He spat as a deep blush overtook his face and ears. “Just… makes it easier to lie to yourself sometimes…”

 

            She giggled. Before she could respond, she and Natural jumped when a sudden scream invaded their ears.

 

            “ _WHOEVER SAID IT WASN’T LUCIA OWES ME SOME GIL! I WAS RIIIIIGHT~!!_ ” Their recently-departed friend yelled from the linkpearl.

 

            “What!? There is no way! Hold on, I’m coming over there!” His sister said as she jumped to her feet. “You coming with me, Nate?”

 

            Natural shook his head. “You lot ‘ave been far too noisy for me this mornin’. Besides, I’ve not ‘ad breakfast yet.”

 

            “Fair enough. I’m sure you’ll hear all about it when we meet up later. See you then!” She waved before she departed as the others did before her.

 

            Once she was gone, Natural heaved a sigh, leaning back on his hands as a puff of mist escaped him in the cold Ishgardian air. Unless his friends decided to pull some complex prank on him (and this certainly wouldn’t be the first time they did), this skin-writing tactic did seem to have some merit. His gaze trailed absently to the faded “Hello” that was still barely visible on the palm of his hand. Come to think of it, a simple greeting on one’s hand would be rather easy to ignore, wouldn’t it? As was discussed previously, a logical person would simply dismiss something so simple. If Natural were in his soulmate’s position, he’d probably assume this was the work of one of his friends or something he did to himself while drunk.

 

            Alright, he’d give this another attempt before giving up for good. Taking the ink and quill from the previous night in hand, he wrote a message atop his left hand.

 

            _[Hello! If you can see this, pray write something on yourself.]_

 

            That should do it. If he doesn’t get a reply by the next morning, then he’d deem this ordeal a failure. Natural went about his day alone, doing nothing particularly spectacular given that the Warriors of Light were seeing a rare time of peace. More often than he’d like to admit, he’d check his hands for some sort of response. Nothing happened.

 

* * *

 

            The evening was filled with excited stories from his two happy friends. Apparently, the one who paired with Lucia was able to demonstrate the skin-writing power to his doubting sister and promised to do the same for Natural should he continue to have doubts himself. He promised to take him up on that offer if his own partner remained silent.

 

            Now, he and his friends had retreated to their inn rooms and Natural lay in bed deep in a book. With every page turn, he’d glance at his hand. Nothing new caught his eye… until just before he considered going to sleep for the night…

 

            **[[?]]**


	3. Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natural finally gets a reply from his so-called soulmate, but he never anticipated the sort of person fate had in store for him.

            Natural sat up quickly in his bed, damn near knocking his book to the floor in the process. Well, there weren’t any words but at least it was something! He scrambled for the quill he preemptively set on the nightstand and began composing a reply going down the length of his arm.

 

            _[Oh you are there! Hello! Nice to finally meet you!]_

 

            Whatever drowsiness he previously felt was gone in an instant. He sat perky in bed, eyes refusing to budge from his arm. It took a long time, roughly ten minutes, but he finally saw a proper reply begin to form.

 

            **[[Black magic or curse?]]**

 

            Natural snorted at the reply. Well, it was a fair enough question.

 

            _[Neither! I was told this is how one finds their soulmate. Whatever is written appears on the other’s skin. Even injuries can show in less severity. So, sorry if I left you any bruises or scratches!]_

 

            **[[Soulmates? That’s ridiculous. Just admit you’ve cursed me.]]**

 

            _[I’m not capable of such things. For that matter I doubt we’ve met. What’s your name?]_

 

            **[[I’m not telling you]]**

 

            _[Then can you at least tell me where you are? The replies are taking a long time, which means we’re far apart. I’m in Ishgard!]_

 

            This reply was taking even longer than usual. They must have been debating on whether or not to answer… or they’re ignoring him now.

 

            **[[Ala Mhigo]]**

 

            Natural frowned. That would be his luck, wouldn’t it? If he could be honest, he never cared much for the Ala Mhigans; and he knew a majority of their population consisted of Highlanders. Granted, he doesn’t dislike the race as a whole, but a childhood incident involving an older Highlander man did put him off to this day. Oh well, at least this gave him a conversation starter. He drew an arrow to the underside of his arm now that he was running out of space. Sheesh, some of his partner’s writing was wrapping around him… they must have a larger body or at least thicker arms.

 

            _[Oh, you’re Ala Mhigan?]_

 

            **[[Absolutely not. You could say I’m here on business.]]**

 

            He sighed in relief.

 

            _[Aye, understood. I’m not from Ishgard myself- only here for business. I’m from the Twelveswood. What about you?]_

 

              **[[Isn’t that the forest around Gridania?]]**

 

            _[Yes. Others call it the Black Shroud.]_

 

            **[[So you’re Eorzean?]]**

 

            _[Aye!]_

 

            **[[I see.]]**

 

            So, they’re not Ala Mhigan and they don’t seem to be Eorzean either. Mayahp he got lucky and paired with an Au Ra! Wait… would an Au Ra even be able to write on his scales like this?

 

            _[You didn’t answer my question.]_

 

            **[[It’d be best if you didn’t know.]]**

 

            The hells was that supposed to mean??

 

            _[Fine. But I’m still curious to know more about you! Like your gender and race.]_

 

            **[[You’re determined to sell this “soulmate” thing aren’t you?]]**

 

            _[…I’m writing on my leg now. Arm’s out of space.]_

 

            He’d have to soak himself for bells to get all this ink off of him tomorrow… Mayhap he’d invest in soap and a water bucket so he could wash himself as he goes next time. Natural kicked the sheets off and sat cross-legged in preparation to compose his next messages.

 

            _[Anyroad, tis true! I swear you’re not under a curse or spell. Even if this isn’t something where we’re destined to be together, I still find it fascinating that two individuals can connect in this way, don’t you?]_

 

            **[[How did you run out of room on your arm already?]]**

 

            “What!?” He blurted. After he said all that, all they’re worried about is his arm? Well this may have confirmed that they’re bigger than he is at least.

 

            _[Well… I assume you’re bigger than me. Some of your messages wrapped around my arm some.]_

 

            **[[I wondered why your letters were so small. Trace your hand.]]**

 

            _[Alright!]_

 

            He traced around his right hand to the best of his ability, even inking over some of the creases for further comparison.

 

            **[[You have very thin fingers. Also you are smaller than me.]]**

 

            _[Well seeing that I’m an Elezen man that ought to narrow things down for me. You’re a Roegadyn?]_

 

            **[[No.]]**

 

            _[Auri man?]_

 

            **[[Man yes. Auri no.]]**

 

            Okay so he is a man. That’s one relief at least… but now he was feeling grim as a realization donned upon him.

 

            _[…Then you’re a Garlean.]_

 

            **[[You seem certain.]]**

 

            _[Well, you don’t seem to be Eorzean, you refuse to give me your name, you’re not being straightforward about your race, and you’re larger than me. Not to mention the Empire has control over Ala Mhigo currently, so it’d make sense for you to be there “on business”.]_

 

            **[[You’re pretty sharp for a savage.]]**

 

            Natural sighed, flopping back on his pillow. So, it was true. Shite…he’d rather have an Ala Mhigan. It was bad enough that Eorzea was at war with the Empire, but Natural especially came to loathe them before he even became an adventurer. During the years leading up to the Calamity, he’d spot the iron-clad men and their horrible machines ruining his forest home, and as he got to know more about Garlemald and see their horrific metal bases with his own eyes, he figured that was the sort of future they had in store for Eorzea as a whole. What if they sought to raze his forest someday? It was one of the primary reasons he fought them so hard. He slowly sat up again, all enthusiasm for this little venture having been drained from his very being.

 

            _[Precisely why you people shouldn’t underestimate us.]_

 

            **[[I still say this “soulmate” concept is a load of rubbish but I suppose I can humour you enough for communication from time to time. I will admit I have a fondness for Elezen men. And you’re not stupid. Tell me are you trained in combat?]]**

 

            Well wasn’t he the lucky one…?

 

            _[I almost don’t want to humour that with an answer considering how evasive you’ve been with me all evening. But yes, I am.]_

 

            **[[Would you consider yourself strong?]]**

 

            _[I am strong, but I’ll not tell you why.]_

 

            **[[I see. Mayhap someday we will cross paths and I can put you to the proof.]]**

 

            _[Mayhap indeed. For now, I’m going to sleep.]_

 

            Again, he flopped on the pillow, tugging the blankets to his chin in the process. With how long the replies took to reach him, he didn’t bother checking for any parting words. After turning off the nearby lamp, he heard the voice of his Mandragora companion, Leafy. _“I take it you finally heard from that soulmate or what have you?”_

 

            “Aye…” He murmured, eyes fixed to the ceiling.

 

            _“Uh-oh… what happened?”_

 

            “Bloody Garlean.”

 

            _“Oh. Yikes.”_

 

            “Mhmm.” Soulmates, huh? Now he was starting to believe it’s rubbish as well. Why would the strings of fate tie him to a man aligned with his sworn enemy? It would have been nice if he had paired with a Garlean like Cid or Lucia; one who left their alliance with Garlemald, but…

 

>             _…for a savage…_

 

            …that didn’t seem to be the case. Well, only time would tell what fate had in store for them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave my Warrior of Light the Echo ability to talk to animals (Thanks Four Lords questline for validating me ;;A;;). That's how he's able to understand his Mandragora.
> 
> (And unrelated to the story itself, this mmmmight be the last consistent update because I'm also trying to go hard on Inktober this year so I'll be focusing more on drawing than writing)


	4. In Crimson It Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that peace was finally achieved between the Ishgardians and the Dravanians, it was time for the Warriors of Light to fight for peace and justice in a new land: Gyr Abania. Their goal: to liberate the fallen city-state of Ala Mhigo.
> 
> Not long after arriving in the Resistance camp of Rhalgr's Reach, the settlement came under attack while the Warriors of Light were away on reconnaissance. In an attempt to fight back the invading forces, Natural Harmonia encounters a foe like no other...

            Fate truly is a funny thing sometimes. It wasn’t long after discovering that Natural’s apparent soulmate is a Garlean stationed in Ala Mhigo that the Warriors of Light crossed the border of Baelsar’s Wall on their first steps to liberate the fallen city-state. Communication between Natural and the mystery Garlean had fallen silent since that first night. Natural figured it for the best to cease pursuing the nameless man for the time-being considering the circumstances of their current mission, and the other didn’t seem to take their exchange seriously to begin with, so it came as no surprise to the Elezen that he wouldn’t reach out first. Despite the curiosity of his friends, Natural found it best to keep the man’s Garlean heritage as a secret for the time being in case that would come to bite him in the arse later.

 

            Some days had passed since their arrival at Rhalgr’s Reach and Natural, Pipin, the Warriors of Light, and the Scions of the Seventh Dawn were assigned a reconnaissance mission near Castellum Velodyna. Missions such as these and other quests leading up to it would have ordinarily bored Natural to tears, but a part of him hoped that with each passing task in the land, he’d have a chance at getting one step closer to finding his mystery soulmate. Even so, he knew it’d be foolish to get his hopes up considering the pair were on opposing sides. What would he even do if they somehow managed to find one another on the field of battle? Embrace and suddenly let bygones be bygones? No… such a thing would only brand him a traitor in his home, and likewise the same would probably happen to his partner.

 

            His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of a distant explosion and cannon fire. Once they realized that the sounds and a cloud of smoke over the horizon was coming from Rhalgr’s Reach, they aborted the mission and swiftly made their way to the settlement.

 

* * *

 

            Upon arrival, the group came across Krile, Arenvald, and several members of the Resistance barely clinging to life. After Krile took a moment to describe the bloodbath led by the Imperial soldiers within, the group charged into the valley in an effort to save whoever they could.

 

            Once they cleared a group of Imperials not far from the entrance, the Warriors of Light decided to split up their efforts to cover more ground. Donning his fox mask, Natural charged into battle with Alphinaud and Pipin by his side. The trio managed to save a good number of people before reaching Lyse, Y’shtola, and Conrad. He felt his heart sink in his chest upon seeing the condition Y’shtola was in. Thankfully, Krile wasn’t far behind to tend to her and Alisaie met up with them as well.

 

            “Your friends were a disappointment…” The voice snapped Natural’s attention away from the scene. There stood a large behemoth of a man clad head to toe in Garlean armor. No doubt he was their commanding officer. But could he also be…? No. He shook his head of the thought. There was no time for that now. “But you… you will entertain me, will you not?”

 

            Natural gulped; the grave concern in his eyes only being shielded by the mask he wore. No worries… he need only remind himself that he felled worse foes before, right…? Accepting the challenge, Natural silently drew his grimoire alongside Pipin and Alisaie.

 

            Something about this encounter felt different from others. None of his or his Carbuncle’s blows seemed to phase the man at all, and what’s worse is that one move sent Pipin and Alisaie out of the action with Natural close behind them. Still, he managed to find his bearings and continue the fight. “Hm. You yet stand. Mayhap you have potential.”

 

            The Garlean’s onslaught was truly merciless as he shifted from teleporting around the battlegrounds to utilizing techniques that affected the whole field, leaving Natural little room to fight without getting hurt. It was difficult for the Summoner to land a hit on him, and when he did, they seemed to have very little effect. The only thing that seemed to slow him down even a little bit were his poisonous techniques. Throughout the seemingly endless encounter, Natural grew increasingly desperate and tired while his opponent seemed bored destroying Natural with seemingly no effort.

 

            “It would seem I misjudged you. This ends now.” At this point, Natural had lost all sense of time, but he was grateful. Mayahp this man would finally stop toying with him and put him out of his misery. The Garlean sent him flying, and the moment Natural collected himself enough to rise to his feet once more, he was dealt a horrific blow; a slash going down his torso with a flash of silver and red. He heard a loud metallic crack, but knew not where it came from. Before departing from the scene, he barely heard the man quietly huff the word “Pathetic.”

 

            Struggling to his knees, Natural desperately clung to the wound upon his body to slow the bleeding and watched as the man strolled off without a second glance. Part of him cried out to pursue the opponent, but he knew better. Seven Hells… never before since his youth did someone so thoroughly best him. He hardly knew how to feel.

 

            “Nate? Nate!!” Though he heard the voice of his Auri companion, he couldn’t even spare her a glance. She dashed over to the Elezen with Raubahn and his men close behind her. “Na- Oh! Oh no… oh gods you’re hurt bad! Hold still Nate I’ve got you!” Even with the soothing glow of her healing magic surrounding him, he refused to budge as a million thoughts seemed to pour in at once. Just what sort of monstrosity was the Empire keeping from them all this time? How would he even stand a chance? Would this have played out differently had the other Warriors of Light been there? Was… he really that weak all by himself?

 

            “You all right, lad?” The Flame General’s voice seemed to pierce the barrier of his countless thoughts. Though he managed to gaze in Raubahn’s direction, Natural looked right through him, unable to form a verbal reply before averting his stare back to the ground with a frown. Somehow, the General seemed to understand. “’Tis no ordinary foe that could best the likes of you…” He murmured. Raubahn rose to his feet, taking in the sight of the night’s carnage. Once Natural felt his strength return, he rose up as well. In the distance, he could hear the Miqo’te siblings aiding Krile and Alphinaud with Y’shtola and Conrad.

 

            “Nate, pray be careful… you’ve got some of your strength back but that wound will probably need stitches to heal fully…” His friend reminded him gently. Natural simply nodded, all focus still elsewhere. His friend batted at his mask, replacing the face of it off to the side of his head where it normally rested out of combat. “Hey look at me! Are you hurt anywhere else?” He shook his head in reply.

 

            Raubahn had been watching them and placed a gentle hand upon the Elezen’s shoulder. “I can only imagine what you must be feeling, lad. The battle may not have ended in our favor, but you drew Zenos’s attention for a period of time and carved the way for healers to step in. That alone may have saved dozens of lives this night. Be proud.”

 

            The words went right through him, but he knew Raubahn meant well. Deep down he knew the Flame General was right, but for the time being there was far too much to take in for him to feel proud of anything. He silently nodded in reply and the General went on his way.

 

            His friend watched Raubahn walk away, then turned her attention back to Natural. “Nate I’m so glad you’re going to be okay… let’s not split up like that again, okay?” He gazed back down to her, doing his best to keep his focus. With a faint smile, he patted her on the head. Out of everyone in the Warriors of Light, she was the one he felt the closest kinship to- much like a younger sibling.

 

            “Aye… but no worries. Split or not, I know you’ve always got me back.”

 

            With a faint glimmer in her eyes, she nodded with a hum. “Come. Let us see to the others before we finish taking care of you, alright?”

 

* * *

 

Later that night, in the Royal Palace of Ala Mhigo…

 

            In his chambers, Zenos yae Galvus had begun to shed his armor in preparation to wind down for the evening. Though the day’s events proved to be another joyless hunt, the savage’s champion continued to stick out in his mind. Unimpressive though he may have been, not just anyone could withstand his attacks for so long, much less break his sword clean in half. Mayhap with proper grooming, he could very well become the sort of prey fit for the sport of kings.

 

            As he discarded the coverings upon his torso, an unusual sight caught his eye; something that was worth investigating in a nearby mirror. Across his chest and down to his abdomen was a most unsightly scratch lined with a dark violet bruise. That was strange… he knew damn well the day’s fodder couldn’t lay a finger on him, nor were any of them even remotely strong enough to pierce his armor. After a moment, a thought occurred to him.

 

>             _Even injuries can show in less severity. So, sorry if I left you any bruises or scratches!_

 

            A smirk curled across his lips and for the first time in ages, he couldn’t help but laugh. “Ohhh! So it’s like that, is it?” He said to himself with a toothy grin. Mayhap this was a reason he felt compelled to spare that weak savage’s life… there truly was more to him than meets the eye. Yes, things just got exceedingly more interesting. With haste, he made his way over to a nearby desk and swiped a pen that sat atop it. It’s been far too long since he last heard from his dear “soulmate” after all…


	5. Unexpected Motivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After receiving a horrible injury courtesy of the Ala Mhigan Viceroy Zenos yae Galvus, Natural is shocked to find a surprising message of concern from his mysterious Garlean "soulmate".

            The Elezen hissed through his teeth as he settled himself onto the bed. Though his friend’s healing magic gave him the strength to move about, it didn’t stop the tender wound from hurting when he moved his torso too much. Now, it was all stitched up and on the road to a speedy recovery. If only the pain would cease… he would have loved for sleep to take him sooner rather than later. The sooner he could forget the day’s events, the better…

 

            Zenos yae Galvus… Garlemald’s crown prince and Imperial Viceroy of Ala Mhigo… just what kind of person is he? How in all seven hells is he so strong? Is the Empire hiding more threats like him? Natural sighed in defeat as his anxious mind once again kept him from a peaceful sleep; and on the evening before a long few days of traveling to boot. Well, mayhap a spot of reading could take his mind off of things for a spell. As he reached for a book, he was surprised to catch a glimpse of something on his hand.

 

            **[[Are you all right?]]**

 

            “Shite!” He spat, sitting up quickly in bed and irritating his wound. Everything happened so fast that he completely forgot the injury must have affected his “soulmate” as well. Ignoring the book, he instead grabbed a nearby satchel he put together for this situation. Inside was a water crystal, cloth, soap, and ink. With a flick of his wrist, the quill he often used for his summoning magicks appeared. As he prepared to pen a reply, he felt a flutter in his chest as he stared at the inquiry, though he wasn’t entirely certain why. He liked to think mayhap the other was genuinely concerned for his well-being, but a part of him knew that was simply wishful thinking considering how little they seemed to care when they first spoke.  

 

            _[Aye, gods I’m sorry. I hope you’re not hurt as well.]_

 

            **[[Only sore to touch. What happened?]]**

 

            Natural wiped the replies clean before continuing. He wondered how risky it would be to give this man too much information. Though come to think of it, the Scions were currently withdrawing from Ala Mhigo to take the fight to Doma, so mayhap it’d be to their advantage if he thought Natural was still there. Hells, if he was lucky enough then maybe he could get some information while he was at it.

 

            _[Well, business has taken me to Ala Mhigo recently and I had a run-in with one of your men. In fact, while we’re on topic, do you know Zenos yae Galvus?]_

 

            **[[He is my prince so yes.]]**

 

            _[Fair enough; stupid question. What can you tell me about him?]_

 

            **[[You think I’d give valuable information to the enemy?]]**

 

            _[Never said it had to be valuable. I’m just curious about the sort of person I’m dealing with,]_

 

            **[[Wait a minute are you implying Zenos inflicted that wound?]]**

 

            _[…Aye he did.]_

 

            **[[So you faced the prince himself and lived to tell the tale. You must indeed be strong.]]**

 

            _[I’m not so sure about that.]_

 

            **[[Why? Because he defeated you? It is my understanding Zenos doesn’t let those who can’t match him in combat live.]]**

 

            _[Not sure why I was spared, then. I didn’t stand a chance.]_

 

            **[[Mayhap he saw potential in you.]]**

 

            Just what kind of game is this guy playing anyway? Come to think of it, he recalled Zenos asking for “entertainment” before their battle. Well, as absurd as it sounded, Natural did make some sense of it. Someone that strong must be desperate for some sort of challenge… As much as Natural loathed being used as a weapon by those around him, he does understand the thrill that comes from facing a challenging enemy… not knowing if this will finally be the thing that ends your life, or if you’re simply some sort of immortal destined to fell everything in your path.  

 

            _[I see. Thank you for your insight.]_

 

            **[[So what are you going to do now?]]**

 

            _[That’s confidential.]_

 

            **[[No I meant about Zenos. Do you intend to face him again?]]**

 

            _[If we meet again I may not have a choice.]_

 

            **[[Are you going to lie there and let him kill you?]]**

 

            _[Of course not. Hopefully, I’ll be stronger by then. Though I’m not sure if any amount of training will be enough.]_

 

            **[[Not with that outlook. Go and sharpen your claws. Let the hatred and the scar of that defeat fuel you. If you’re strong enough to be spared, you may be strong enough to best him someday yet.]]**

 

            Well that was… strangely encouraging. That also may have been the longest reply he’s ever gotten so far. Though it did strike him as odd that his Garlean partner would push for Natural to become strong enough to defeat his nation’s prince.

 

            _[Ordinarily, I’d be flattered that you have so much faith in me, but considering your origins it feels… wrong.]_

 

            **[[Is it not a soulmate’s duty to encourage the growth of his partner?]]**

 

            _[Ah, so do you believe in this now?]_

 

            **[[Can’t say I’m certain. Though I will say you’ve captured my interest enough to play along with this little charade.]]**

 

            _[Hm. What an honour.]_

 

            **[[And if your fight brings you to Ala Mhigo we may someday cross blades.]]**

 

            _[Aye, the thought crossed my mind as well.]_

 

            **[[All the more reason for you to nurse your wound and fight on. I’d hate if my partner was so weak he’d let a single defeat put him out for good.]]**

 

            Mayhap he was right. Instead of laying there sulking over past events he couldn’t change, he should put that energy into ensuring it doesn’t happen again. Even dwelling on his “soulmate’s” intentions was becoming a waste of time. Defeating Zenos would be inevitable to liberating Ala Mhigo and Doma, so he had no choice but to become stronger.

 

            _[You’re right. Thank you. I think I’ll go to sleep now so I can start pushing myself tomorrow. Sweet dreams!]_

 

            **[[That’s the spirit.]]**

 

            Natural smiled fondly at the message before cleansing his hand of the past few replies. After setting everything aside, he settled himself into the mattress once more with more peace of mind. As much as this little exchange had him wanting to communicate with his partner more, he figured it would be for the best if he didn’t. No doubt the journey to Doma and the length of time it would take for them to receive replies would tip the other off to some suspicious goings-on, and the Scions needed the element of surprise on this journey. No matter the circumstance, any Garlean stationed in Ala Mhigo cannot be trusted.


	6. Where the Sun Doth Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Scions and Warriors of Light have arrived safely to the Far East. After reuniting with some old allies and making new ones in the process, the Warriors are taken by surprise when an unexpected visitor arrives to Doma Castle...

            A few weeks had passed since the Warriors of Light left for the Far East. Their goal is to reignite the rebellion in Doma, forcing Zenos to fight two battles in both Doma and Ala Mhigo. In the city of Kugane, they managed to find Gosetsu; a samurai acquainted with Yugiri whom they had recently befriended before taking off for Ala Mhigo. Then, after a long series of events through the Ruby Sea, they made their way to the land known as Yanxia and finally found Yugiri as well. It would seem she and Gosetsu are in the middle of their own search for their lord Hien.

 

            After embarking on a mission to rescue villagers from Namai and several others in the area from a life of servitude to the Empire, the Warriors of Light joined Yugiri as she gave them a bit of insight about her past and her ambitions. However, the exchange came to an end when the group spotted an Imperial airship bound for Doma Castle. They swiftly returned to the House of the Fierce for information and learned from Gosetsu that Zenos himself had arrived; possibly to assess any signs of rebellion in the country. With no hesitation, Yugiri proposed they take this opportunity to kill Zenos once and for all, but was immediately shot down by both Gosetsu and Alisaie.

 

* * *

 

   

         “Cryin’ shame nobody’s having Yugiri’s plan, aye? I daresay I’m a bit curious about Zenos.”

 

            “Agreed! I wouldn’t mind sparring with the man that kicked Nate’s arse.”

 

            “The ‘ells!?”

 

            The friends shared a laugh at the Elezen’s expense. A couple bells had passed since the crown prince’s arrival to the country and the Warriors of Light had just finished eating dinner.

 

            “You two are mad. Alisaie’s right; Zenos is too powerful for us to take head-on. We’d just get ourselves killed. Right, Nate?”

 

            “Mhmm…” Natural nodded. She wasn’t wrong, but Natural had gotten stronger since that day and wouldn’t mind measuring his strength. Ah well, mayhap it was for the best after all. He may have been stronger, but there was still more training he needed to do with his new Summoner mentor and he needed all the strength he could muster before facing that man again.

 

            At a glance of his arm, the Miqo’s ears perked up followed by a soft chuckle. As he absently grasped for his bag, their Auri friend smirked. “A message from the First Commander~?”

 

            “Aye!” He replied, plucking a quill and ink from his inventory. “Cryin’ shame about this distance, though. It takes so long to hold a conversation with her.”

 

            “I agree. My sweetheart and I have taken to leaving messages throughout the day and replying when we can.”

 

            “Glad mine never got back to me, then. Just seems exhausting and inconvenient.”

 

            “Not at all! It’s fun!” Her brother replied, tail flicking behind him. “Oi, speakin’ of this… Nate! You learn aught of your partner since you last told us of him?”

 

            “Yeah Nate! You never talk about him!”

 

            “Ehh…” Natural looked over his own hands and arms, seeing nothing but the various scars he collected through his life. “Well, last I ‘eard from ‘im was when I got injured. Didn’t really say anythin’ ‘bout ‘imself.”

 

            “Booo! That’s so dull!” The Au Ra groaned.

 

            The Miqo’te nodded in agreement as he tucked away the supplies. “It’s too bad you got someone who doesn’t seem to want anythin’ to do with ya.”

 

            “Mmm I don’t think it’s that.” He hummed. “More that ‘e doesn’t trust the situation and just wants to ensure I can be trusted first. ‘Tis fair enough, I think.”

 

            “And I completely agree!” The sister nodded. “The whole situation is still strange to me, if I can be honest. I can’t imagine what it’s like for him to suddenly see writing on his arm from someone claiming to be a soulmate.”

 

            “Well _I_ think Nate should try to get more information out of him!” The Au Ra grinned. “Come on, Nate! You should write him something!”

 

            “Yeah, Nate! We can coach you!”

 

            Natural shook his head. “I think… I’ll wait ‘til we’re back in Eorzea for that. Ain’t waitin’ a bloody bell to see what ‘e says. Assuming I don’t get ignored, that is.” He stood from his seat on the ground and stretched out his back. “Anyroad, think I’ll ‘ave a walk while there’s still some light out there. Care to join me?”

 

            “I think I’ll pass for now, but thank you.”

 

            “Aye, same.”

 

            “Be safe!”

 

* * *

 

 

            Natural gazed absently to the darkening sky as he wrung the water from his hair. Needing to swim in and out of their hiding place was a bit of a pain, but he understood the need to do so. He breathed deep the cool, crisp air, admiring the hues of yellows and oranges the sky turned as the sun went down. It certainly wasn’t home, but the land in these parts was absolutely gorgeous. The first time he saw the blood-red skies of Kugane and the Ruby Sea, it damn near took his breath away. Strangely enough, the red didn’t seem to persist the farther away they got from the sea. It was a little sad.

 

            He took several steps towards the grassy field, hearing only the crunching of grass beneath his boots and the quiet whispers of the local wildlife.

 

            “Good. I got you alone.”

 

            “Ack-!” Natural jumped when he suddenly heard the voice, instinctively reaching for his weapon. Thankfully, it was only Yugiri. “Gods, mate…” He sighed. The woman truly didn’t earn her title of Shadow Walker for nothing.

 

            “My apologies for startling you.” She started with an earnest smile. “I wish to speak to you… but only in private.”

 

            Right away, he wondered if this had to do with her plot to take on Zenos. If so, she already had his attention. “Go on.”

 

            Yugiri nodded. “You’ve always struck me as intelligent so I’ve no doubts you know what this is about. Is it true you were the one who faced the Viceroy back in Eorzea?”

 

            “Aye, ‘twas me.”

 

            “…Mistress Alisaie said even the likes of you couldn’t best him… was it truly that bad?”

 

            Natural frowned, scanning the ground below her. “Aye. Every blow I gave didn’t seem to ‘ave any effect on ‘im… and ‘is attacks were ruthless… when ‘e wasn’t toyin’ with me, of course.”

 

            “I see…” She hummed, crossing her arms over her chest. Yugiri closed her eyes in silence for a moment before meeting the Elezen’s gaze once more. “…I have a plan to take him unawares. With the element of surprise on our side, I truly feel we’d stand a chance. This operation doesn’t have to be pretty, nor does it need to be an epic showdown. The prince _has_ to die at all cost. My question is… will you help me?”

 

            “You’d trust me on such a ‘igh-stakes stealth mission? You realize me talents lie in casting, aye?”

 

            “Yes. However, it’d be foolish of me to underestimate our opponent. Should I fail to land the killing blow on my first try, Zenos will no doubt initiate open combat…”

 

            “And you want me there to lend you strength should you fail?”

 

            She nodded.

 

            Natural closed his eyes, slightly tilting his head as he thought. Yugiri was silent, but he could feel her eyes on him.

 

            “I know… this would quickly turn into a suicide mission should I fail to hit my mark… but I feel you’re the only one I could ask. You faced him once before and fell; surely the drive for vengeance could fuel your already-impressive strength. I also feel you could persuade the other Warriors of Light to join us should you agree…”

 

            “Hmm…” He opened his eyes, still staring through Yugiri in deep thought. It was a foolish plan for sure, but he couldn’t shake the desire to meet with the prince in combat again. He remembered that fight at Rhalgr’s again… the fear that shook him to his core when Zenos easily swept his comrades away, the sight of his own blood splashed below him and pouring from his chest like a waterfall, the uncertainty if he’d live to see the next day; it was… exciting. No other opponent stirred him so until that day. “Very well.” He agreed. “…but I doubt I can get the others on board.” Well, that was a bit of a lie. One of them wasn’t on board for certain, but he chose not to involve the other two for his own selfish reasons.

 

            “Not a problem.” Yugiri smiled. “I’m certain having you by my side will be enough. Thank you.” She donned a serious expression as she looked to the distance. “We’ve no time to lose. I have a bit more intelligence to collect, then we need to find a hiding spot. You ready yourself in the meantime.”

 

            “Aye!” He nodded, punching the palm of his hand. Natural’s heart pounded with excitement already. Mayhap he was moments away from marching to his death, but he could care less about that. The thrill of a good fight was calling and he was not about to ignore it.


	7. The Time Between the Seconds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for Yugiri's plans to come to fruition as Zenos makes his way to his target destination. Unfortunately, things weren't destined to go as smoothly as she'd like. What's more, it would seem the crown prince has a new trick up his sleeve that will make this encounter far more difficult than the last.

            All was eerily still in the darkness surrounding Yuzuka Manor. Atop the roof of a building perched Yugiri and Natural, both having their eyes fixed east in search of their target. “Should be any moment now… need I cover the plan again?” Yugiri inquired. Natural simply shook his head. He knew what to do. Either Yugiri would succeed in her assassination and Natural would swoop down and finish off whatever forces Zenos brings with him, or she’d fail and he’d join her in fighting back; simple enough.

 

            After what felt like an eternity, the stillness ceased at last by an approaching group of people. “He comes.” Yugiri quietly affirmed. Natural felt his entire body go tense as they came into view. Now the reality of the situation began to set in, and the fear he felt previously at Rhalgr’s tightened his chest; but now wasn’t the time to back down. He felt Yugiri’s eyes upon him and gave her a nod when their gazes met. With a nod in return, she disappeared into the shadows. As Natural prepared his mind for the worst, he remembered his soulmate. The last time he faced Zenos and lived, the man left a horrible injury on him that got his partner’s attention. What if he does die today? They’ll never have had the opportunity to meet. He stared at his left hand, and with a flick of his wrist, brought his quill in the other. He may not know exactly how he feels for the person he’s supposedly destined to be with, but that didn’t stop him from kissing his palm and dotting it with a small heart.

 

            Alright, now he needed to focus. The Imperials seemed to stop nearby, having some sort of exchange. As good as his hearing was, he couldn’t make out exactly what was being said… only quiet murmurs. Once they were on the move again, his gaze darted around everyone in the group. Gods Zenos was a beast… he towered so high above the rest… Yotsuyu seemed to be with them as well; but it made sense seeing as she’s the acting Viceroy. The rest seemed to be simple Imperial soldiers who surrounded the duo as they moved. Hm. As if Zenos needed protection.

 

            In an instant, one of the soldiers stationed at the rear had fallen. By the Twelve, he had only blinked… Yugiri was something else. The one walking closest to him seemed to have taken notice, but he too fell before he could finish turning around. At this point, the only sound Natural could hear was the pounding of his heart in his ears; pounding that quickly came to a halt when he noticed Zenos draw his weapon. Sparks flew every which way the moment Yugiri came back into view. _Shite!_

 

            There was no time to waste. Sliding his mask on, he hopped off the roof and bolted to the scene. Thankfully, all their attention was on Yugiri, so by the time he arrived, he managed to take out another soldier without notice. Yotsuyu turned to him, but Zenos kept his back turned. He heard mention of a new blade Yotsuyu gifted him before the Garlean turned to him at last. “Then again, I am loath to expend such effort on the unworthy. Come- earn the honor.”

 

            He really did treat this like some sort of game, didn’t he? Without hesitation, Natural summoned the Ruby Carbuncle to his side. He heard Yugiri making distant threats, but all he could focus on was the behemoth before him. His soldiers focused their attacks on the Au Ra, but she seemed to handle them just fine; or mayhap he was just telling himself that because he didn’t have time for that fodder. The Carbuncle fearlessly charged into battle as Natural stayed behind to lay his poisons and damaging Shadow Flare. Thankfully, the previous encounter helped him anticipate what was to come from the prince’s attacks. He skillfully dodged the ground attack, putting a regenerating spell on the Carbuncle who would be unable to make it out in time. “Hm. How much longer must you make me wait?” Zenos sighed.

 

            It was as he thought… the strength he accumulated through his Far East adventures wasn’t enough to take him down, but he felt he was making a difference compared to their first encounter. Unlike last time, he predicted what was to come, and knew how to calculate safe spots for maximum casting uptime. Whenever Zenos would disappear from view, he knew to preemptively move away from a sneak attack, and when dark flames appeared, he knew they’d explode if he got too close. Actually, even though the fight dragged on for a long time, he felt less hopeless as it went on. If he could keep at it and not lose his focus, he just might be able to take him down…

 

            “Very well. I suppose you have earned this.” Wait… shite… he mentioned something about a new sword, didn’t he? Would it truly make that much of a difference?

 

            “This is not a game, you twisted, arrogant bastard!” He heard Yugiri shout from the other end of the battlefield. Mayhap not, but to someone as powerful as Zenos, it may as well have been. With a flash of light, Yugiri unleashed a powerful attack with dozens of shining blades upon the Viceroy, but it hardly had any effect.

 

            “So empty…” He mumbled. From what Natural understood, that was the Ninja’s most powerful technique, and he yet remained unfazed. Just what were they dealing with here? “All right.” Shite, he was up to something. Natural increased the gap between them, even calling Carbuncle back to his heels. Thank gods he did; in an instant, there was another flash of light and everyone, even his own soldiers, had fallen. Yugiri was down as well, but unlike the Imperials, she yet lived. To think he’d sacrifice his own men like that… “Well done, beast. You have earned the right to look on the Ame no Habakiri.”

 

            What the hells kind of blade was this? After that flash of light, Zenos seemed to be surrounded by a red and black aura. No doubt he had grown exceedingly more powerful as well considering the sheer act of drawing out this power killed his men. “Let us put you to the proof!” Natural’s Echo caught sight of an incoming attack branching out in eight different directions. He quickly sidestepped the intended areas of impact and felt a powerful breeze as his blade left a powerful slash of dark energy in all directions. What in the hells was that!?

 

            With increased caution, Natural commanded his Carbuncle back into the fray with a powered-up Rouse. Shite, his opponent seems to have gotten his energy back after that… all that hard work was for naught, and he was now suddenly more powerful to boot. Zenos managed to get close enough to Natural for a close-ranged hit, and hells below it did hurt more than it did mere moments ago. As the Summoner dashed to safety, he could hear Zenos’s mocking voice behind him. “Run beast, run!” But then he was suddenly in front of him? No. It was some sort of shade. Luckily, it went down with ease. Despite Natural giving his all to the Viceroy, it was just like Rhalgr’s all over again; his attacks barely landed and nothing seemed to phase him at all. “Give me something to remember!” Natural stumbled down to a knee when the enemy’s Vein Splitter attack hit him.

 

            Again, the powerful branched attack courtesy of his new blade flashed before his eyes, but now it came with the surrounding explosions of the dark flames. Unlike last time, he wasn’t lucky enough to dodge it in time and took a powerful hit that sent his mask flying. He felt a sting in his eye as blood poured down into the corner and kept the lids squeezed shut. Now on top of everything else he was half blind… Still, he fought on as best as he could. Every time he’d slow down he could hear the Garlean goad him on. “Don’t stop now…”  Had it not been for the sheer adrenaline fueling him at this point, he probably would have stopped long ago.

 

            Zenos’s attacks continued persistently and in quicker succession as the fight went on, or mayhap Natural was simply reacting slower and slower. His Carbuncle had been defeated twice over now and Natural lost the will to call him back into battle again. Just how long did they go at it? And when did it start raining? “You’re better than most, I’ll grant you that. But not good enough. This ends now.” So, he really was just toying with him. Unable to fight back, Natural closed his eyes and braced for what was to come. Zenos unleashed yet another ground-based attack that sent Natural flying back and unable to move another ilm.

 

            The Summoner managed to collect himself onto one knee. After the clashing and explosions of that encounter, there was now nothing more deafening than the sound of his own heart and the rain crashing around him. His gaze trailed to poor Yugiri who was laid face-down on the ground with her eyes slammed shut and hair whipping in the wind of the storm. _“Yugiri… I’m so sorry for letting you down…”_ If only he had the strength left to speak.

 

            “Ahh… I remember you. Ala Mhigo. The champion of the savages.” Zenos’s voice got his attention once more. Did he truly only just remember? There was no way. The crimson blade in the man’s hand caught Natural’s gaze and his heart sank for what was to come. Urianger’s parting words at Limsa Lominsa came to mind in that moment.

 

 

>             “Look ye where the sun doth rise, see crimson embers, dark’ning skies…”
> 
>              “Look ye where the sun doth fall, see azure lost amidst the squall.”

 

            This is the end. There was nothing he could do now. He cursed himself for taking on this fight alone… he should have brought his friends with him. He should have gone with his gut and refused the challenge. As his head lowered in weakness and shame, Zenos raised his blade over his head. Natural closed his eyes, trying to make peace with the gods he hardly believed in.

 

 

>               _Are you going to lie there and let him kill you?_

 

            **_CRACK!!_**

 

            _No!_ Gods damn he’s come too bloody far to let a bleeding Imperial dog get the best of him. Despite being bloodied and broken and having not the strength to stand, he still didn’t intend to go down without a fight. He raised his head, baring sharpened teeth like the wolves who raised him and piercing the man with a glare sharp as the claws that tipped his fingers. Just let him take another step; he’d leap at the man and go for the jugular like the beast Zenos claimed him to be if it came down to it.

 

            Instead, Zenos sheathed the blade and removed the helm upon his head, taking notice of one of the horns atop it that had suddenly broken off. “Oh… how right I was to spare your life.” So, it would seem both of them would have the pleasure of a face reveal tonight. Right away, Natural noticed the man’s eyes, devoid of all light and life… even now as they narrowed with his lips curled in a smile, there was no genuine emotion there… it was all too eerily familiar. “Hear me, hero. Endure. Survive. Live.” With no helm to distort his voice, a shiver drove up Natural’s spine as the man spoke to him, growling low as if he were a beast himself. “For the rush of blood, for the time between the seconds- live. For the sole pleasure left to me in this empty, ephemeral world- live!”

 

            Shite… he seemed to sound more desperate with every word he spoke. His features began to soften as a realization was slowly beginning to don on him; one that he didn’t like. But, there was no time to dwell on that now, for Yugiri seemed to have found her second wind and charged at Zenos once more. Please, don’t be such a fool…

 

            As expected, she was struck down yet again with a single blow. “You are not worthy.” Zenos said simply as he approached her for the killing blow. Natural could only helplessly watch as he hadn’t the strength nor mana to create a means to interfere. Yet, by some miracle, an arrow seemed to fall from the heavens and stopped the prince in his tracks. Natural was surprised to see the source was from none other than Isse and the Namai villagers they had saved earlier.

 

            What a foolish attempt this would be. If such hardened warriors as Natural and Yugiri couldn’t put an end to the Viceroy, then their attempts may as well have been that of a fresh spring breeze. Yugiri knew this as well, and pleaded for the villagers to retreat. Instead, they remained put and announced their resolve to fight back for the sake of Doma and her people. Natural knew how important this was; Yugiri and Gosetsu had mentioned that their lord Hien wouldn’t return to fight unless the people willed it, and it would seem they got their wish at last. It’d be a pretty touching thing to witness if they weren’t all about to be picked off one by one.

 

            Unsurprisingly, Zenos wasn’t fazed by this. “Death is death regardless of the reason. Yet you seem determined to die, intruding upon this sacred ground, turning weapons you can scarcely wield upon me. Your lives will not even begin to redress the balance.” Just as he approached the villagers, Natural heard a familiar voice behind him.

 

            “How wrong you are!” With a dazzling light, Natural felt his strength begin to return. When he checked to see the cause, it was Alisaie who had come to their rescue with Gosetsu and the Miqo’te siblings barreling in not far behind her. Before he knew it, a cloud of smoke surrounded them. “Go, now! Gosetsu- see to Yugiri!”

 

            “Aye!”

 

            Somewhere nearby he could hear Yotsuyu commanding for someone to stop their escape, but no one came. With newfound strength and Alisaie’s guidance, Natural struggled to his feet and fled with his allies.

 

* * *

 

 

            Natural laid onto his sleeping bag with a hard sigh. He didn’t know what was more exhausting; that showdown he had with Zenos a mere bell ago, or the horrific scolding he just got from his friends. Whatever. He didn’t need them to tell him he did a stupid thing today. Thankfully, this time he managed to get away with some minor cuts and bruises once his friend healed him up properly.

 

            The shuffling sounds throughout the House of the Fierce died down slowly as everyone readied themselves to sleep for the night. The Scions and Warriors of Light had their sights set on the Azim Steppe first thing in the morning, but Natural already knew he’d likely not sleep. Ever since he saw Zenos’s face, he couldn’t get it out of his head. That tired, empty gaze of his… it was far too much like his own… What’s worse, their similarities only seemed to strengthen by the Viceroy’s desperate plea for Natural to continue living on just for him.

 

            Strange as it may have been, Natural knew where the man was coming from. Someone as powerful as him, one who lives to fight, can probably only find pleasure in a challenging opponent. Even though every new primal threatened Natural’s very existence, he too had grown numb to facing these foes day in and out knowing full well he’d come out unscathed on the other side. Zenos, on the other hand, lit a surge of emotions from within him he hadn’t felt since his childhood encounter with Garuda… or that first battle against Ifrit when he was still just a fledgling adventurer. For once, that fear of death made him feel more alive than he’s ever felt in years. That’s why he took on this challenge today, and that’s why he’d set out with his friends tomorrow and make himself stronger.

 

            Someday the two would meet again, but their opposing sides meant one of them would have to die by the other’s hand eventually. Even so, that familiar, dead gaze and demand to endure and survive continued to haunt Natural’s thoughts. Now was not the time to be sympathetic. His allies would never forgive him for thinking such things… but it’s not as if they would understand anyway.

 

            The last thing he wanted to do in recent years was to continue on living, but now he felt he had a purpose to do so. Just to see how this would end, he would endure. He would survive. He would live.


	8. The Calm Before the Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the eve of the invasion on the Royal Palace of Ala Mhigo, the crown prince takes some time to himself to reflect on the beast rampaging in his thoughts. Even for someone like Zenos, it's difficult to stay relaxed when the very beast in question could be marching through his halls at any moment.

            Zenos felt a jolt in his chest at the sound of a distant explosion. Ordinarily, he’d be numb to such things as he’d been exposed to the sights and sounds of war for most of his life, but things had been changing lately. Activity from the rebels had been increasing in recent days, which meant they’d no doubt be upon his doorstep soon enough. In the past there had been numerous attempts of course, but now the rebellious Ala Mhigans had a trump card that could very well turn the tides of this war and give them an edge.

 

            Another explosion nearly sent the pen he had been twirling between his fingers down into the waters of his bath. They were still quite a distance away… what a pity. It felt like moons since Zenos last encountered that beast and he was more than eager to see the progress of his training. Every distant sound beyond the walls of the palace could very well have been him… he could be getting closer and closer by the second, but he had no way of knowing just _how_ close; or if he was even among the rebels trampling about the Lochs at this very moment. Well, mayhap that wasn’t entirely true. Technically, he did have the means to get at least _some_ answers…

 

            **[[Movement from your end has been getting awfully bold lately.]]**

 

            He stared blankly at the message on the back of his hand, wondering what even possessed him to do this tonight. Sure, he was getting eager, but was he _truly_ so eager that he’d try to get a message tonight? It had been so long since Zenos communicated with his “soulmate” that he wouldn’t be surprised if the other ceased to look for messages from him altogether.

 

            Tch, soulmates… _a person with whom one has a strong affinity, shared values and tastes, and often a romantic bond_. Though he’d never admit this aloud, he did a small touch of reading on the subject after the aforementioned person first got his attention. Even now Zenos saw this whole situation as a silly little thing that only seemed possible in romantic faerie tales; especially considering who the universe had in mind for him. Oh, and speak of the devil…

 

            _[Indeed.]_

 

            Unbeknownst to his partner, the universe decided to pair two men of opposing factions together; one was the crown prince of Garlemald Zenos yae Galvus, and the other was Eorzea’s champion and Eikon slayer. Oh, if only that savage knew… Zenos may have never known himself if he hadn’t left that injury on the Elezen that fateful day, but full glad was he that he did. Indeed, it made the war and the soulmate situation far more interesting to say the least.

 

            Distant gunfire followed by another explosion rang, but this time Zenos was as unaffected as he normally would have been. If the Eikon slayer had the time to reply to his message, then surely he wasn’t among the fighting at the Lochs. Oh well, he preferred a full night’s rest before such an important battle anyroad.

 

            **[[I can’t help feeling you and I will meet soon. Do you feel the same?]]**

 

            _[Aye.]_

 

            Well, look who was giving the short answers now. Part of him wondered if the beast knew who he was communicating with now; after all, he’s proven to be quite intelligent thus far… intelligent, strong, and dare he say quite pretty? He also didn’t seem to be a stranger to suffering either. During their previous encounter at Yanxia, Zenos’s resonant showed him snippets of the man’s life. It was impossible to discern the details during the heat of battle, but he saw the man alone and hurt at various stages of his life, usually at what appeared to be a forest. How very fitting it was for someone he deemed as prey to have been brought up in the wilderness like that. Then there was that look in his eyes when Zenos finally got to see his face…

 

            **[[An Elezen wearing a fox mask. If your rebels make it this far, I’ll be certain to keep an eye out for you.]]**

 

            Yes, the man stuck out in Zenos’s thoughts since that day, but he was far from admitting he was in love with him. Nay, love was mayhap the most foreign concept of all to the crown prince. All his life, the only thing that ever mattered to him was the thrill of a good hunt and his desire to find an opponent who could outmatch him. The closest thing to “love” he’d probably ever experience was his honorable father finding some princess of sorts to marry off to him in order to continue his family’s bloodline. He wouldn’t have even been surprised if he never got that much. Arranged marriage or no, Zenos always figured himself to someday die in glorious combat. Alone. Unloved. No one to call his own…

 

            _[No mask for now, though I’m surprised you know about that.]_

 

            **[[Well you seemed to have left quite the impression upon my prince. We’ve heard all about you.]]**

 

            …but that was often the fate of monsters. He wasn’t sad about this; it wasn’t even something that crossed his mind until very recently. Even now, with the possibility of love being quite literally at his fingertips, he didn’t think much of it.

 

            _[I see. Hopefully now I meet your standards, aye?]_

 

            **[[Mayhap. Only the coming battles will tell.]]**

 

            If nothing else, the Eikon slayer was more of a kindred spirit to him; one he could see himself being friends with, someone he could confide in. It was hard to explain, but Zenos felt he could get something like that from him. Zenos never had much in the way of  friends or casual acquaintances, so even this would be completely new for him.  

 

            _[Indeed. Well, regardless of how this ends, I’d still like to meet you.]_

 

            Zenos couldn’t help but chuckle. _Oh, but only if you knew…_ The coming days couldn’t arrive fast enough.

 

            **[[Then we’ll have to fight our hardest to survive in order to see that day.]]**

 

            _[Not a problem for me, but I’ll need rest for that to become reality. Goodnight. Sweet dreams.]_

 

            That’s what he liked to see. After washing off the ink on his arm, he left the bath to ready for sleep himself. Hopefully whatever thoughts he had of the Elezen could settle for once this evening, but he knew that wouldn’t happen. Regardless of how Zenos may or may not be feeling for him, it didn’t matter. He knew damn well that their next encounter would be their last, and he was perfectly fine with that. Either he’d fall at the hands of Eorzea’s champion, or kill the man himself. Whether they were destined to be or not, Zenos would much rather die alone and unloved than to settle himself with one who couldn’t even do him the honor of fighting as his equal.


	9. Storm of Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle against Zenos is at last upon the Warriors of Light. Though this would be Natural's third encounter against the Viceroy, his friends will be facing him for the first time. Though they all seem to fare well in the fight, the group never would have expected what they would face just outside the palace...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, if you've made it this far and (for some reason) haven't finished the Stormblood MSQ up to the end of 4.0, this is where it gets spoilery from here on out.

            “Alright everyone… moment of truth!”

 

            “I’m excited!”

 

            “I’m nervous…”

 

            “Ahh, it’ll be fine! Just remember everything Nate told us.”

 

            “Aye, but remember I also said ‘e could change up ‘is technique since we last fought.”

 

            The Warriors of Light stared down the vast building of the Royal Palace of Ala Mhigo. The time finally came for the alliance to try to take it back. Their allies in the Grand Companies, Ishgard, and even Doma were already storming the building to carve a path for their trump card: The Warriors of Light. Their goal is to locate the crown prince Zenos yae Galvus and kill him.

 

            It had been ages since Natural’s last encounter with the prince, and as such he had become incredibly stronger since. As with the rest of his friends in their respective combat arts, he completed his Summoner training and donned the armor to show for it. Hopefully, four fully realized fighters would be enough to take him down this time…

 

            “Well, enough standing around! Let’s get in there!” With a flurry of cheers in agreement, his friends were off. Natural couldn’t help but envy them. Those three could charge in fearlessly with only their objective in mind, but there was much more at stake for the Elezen. Somewhere within that building was not only Zenos, but also his soulmate… two opposing sides of the same, irritating Garlean coin. This is a life or death situation for all parties involved, and yet he still prayed he and his soulmate could make it out of there alive. As he did before at Yanxia, he kissed his left palm and dotted it with a heart.

 

            Alright, it was time to get serious now. Despite his feelings for both his soulmate and Zenos, he knew the mission had to come first.

 

* * *

 

            The colossi fell to the stone floor with a deafening crash. Two massive armored creatures guarded a hallway deep within the palace, which could only mean the man they were searching for was on the other side. “Come a little closer, everyone. Let me heal you all up before we proceed.” The Au Ra urged. Natural’s heart pounded with excitement and anxiety as he stared towards the opening.

 

            When they proceeded at last, the group could make out the hulking armor sitting atop a grand throne. That was their target alright. Once they made their way to the vast throne room, Zenos greeted them with only a sly, silent grin. Only the sound of the prince’s clanking armor and heavy footsteps sounded through the room as he approached them for battle. Natural and his friends readied their weapons as Zenos drew his blade. The tension was almost unbearable.

 

            “Here goes… the rest of you ready?” The Paladin inquired. She looked among the group as the remaining three silently nodded. “Alright… ready in 10…” They got into their usual formation as Zenos waited patiently on the other side. “…4… 3… 2…” Natural and the Dragoon powered themselves up as the Paladin charged in on two.

 

            “Like a moth to a flame… But why else would you come, if not for this?” He said at last. The Warriors remained focused as they executed their opening techniques. “Let us begin.”

 

            “Stay close for a group Balance!”

 

            “Aetherpact’s goin’ out!”

 

            “As is the Eye and Litany; Nate!”

 

            “Comin’!”

 

            It was clear that the party had been battling together for quite some time. Through the years on their journey, they became well acquainted with one another’s techniques, strengths, and weaknesses. This is why they were tasked with bringing down Zenos; this is why they were always the first called to battle a primal- they were truly the best of the best.

 

            Zenos sprinted to the center of their battlefield. “Rend…” And with the blink of an eye, he was suddenly surrounded by lightning. Just as Natural suspected, he did develop some new techniques in their downtime. The Elezen backed off, noticing now that a dark energy surrounded the area; mayhap to prevent their escape.

 

            “This is new… keep your distance!” He commanded. It turned out to be a good call as Zenos followed up with a wide slash of his blade. Once finished, the Dragoon and Paladin charged back in as Natural and the Astrologian kept their distance.

 

            “Kill…” Just what was he up to now? Zenos unleashed an attack that nearly knocked the Paladin off her feet. He must be determined to eliminate her as she’s the one holding his attention. Though that was the case, Natural noticed Zenos’ gaze occasionally avert to him. He knew Zenos was probably hoping for another one-on-one encounter, but with the fate of a nation resting in his hands, he couldn’t afford to be selfish. The success of the mission comes before all else. “Rend…” Again… but the technique was different this time; wind rather than lightning.

 

            “To the middle!” Natural called. They rushed for the center, and as they did, the wind knocked them all several fulms back. Of course; the surrounding area would probably harm them, and the wind was meant to knock them into that wall. If one good thing was to come from their final confrontation being a group effort, it would be Zenos seeing Natural in his element. He may have been strong in his own right, but his Dragoon companion far exceeded him when it came to sheer power. Then of course, the Paladin had her defenses and ability to keep an enemy’s attention, and the Astrologian healed and buffed her friends’ strength. Where Natural lacks physical defense and excessive damage outside his powerful bursts, he makes up for with sheer intelligence; and his spot far away from melee range gives him eyes all over the field to come up with strategies on the fly.

 

            Now a red and black aura surrounded Zenos; Natural remembered this from their Yanxia encounter. “Shite… spread out and pay attention to where it lands!” They did so, but it was different this time. Instead of seeing the attack go in all directions, it seemed to focus on the four of them individually. “Ah, ‘tis different… but let’s try not to stack regardless!”

 

            Though the man showed no sign of faltering, Natural was feeling confident in their abilities. He repeated a couple of the previous attacks and the group handled them flawlessly. “Let this moment last forever…” This was also something different from their previous battles; rather than seeming bored, Zenos was starting to act livelier… mayhap even excited. Natural was so distracted by this thought he almost hadn’t noticed the clones.

 

            “Oh shite. Keep away from those!” An attack surrounding the melee flashed before their eyes, and the clones unleashed their attacks immediately after; leaving very few safe spots for them to dodge. Looking down, Natural saw a familiar light tethering him to their opponent. He made his way to a nearby wall, remembering this from a past fight. “This one’s a big cone- don’t get between us!” And sure enough, that was the case. Zenos hit Natural with a powerful attack from his blade, but the Summoner healed up right away courtesy of his Astrologian companion. Zenos laughed as he teleported back to the center to recycle the lightning technique. Just as Natural suspected; he really was getting excited, wasn’t he? It was unusual to see.

 

            Excited though he may be, the battle started to wear him down eventually, and he seemed to have one more trick up his sleeve. “Show me your all…” He declared as the katanas scattered around the arena. A protective barrier formed around the prince and no one was able to touch him.

 

            “Shite, now what Nate?”

 

            Natural hummed as his eyes darted around the arena. “Destroy the swords! They can create attacks on their own!” That seemed easier said than done. As they focused down the blades, they seemed to utilize the same lightning, wind, and slashing attacks as Zenos commanded; far different from the simple explosions he dealt with previously. Gods Zenos was truly something else…

 

            As they destroyed the swords one by one, Natural could hear Zenos from the center of the room getting increasingly excited. It must have been ages since the prince had such challenging opponents if this was enough to get him to drop his previous bored demeanor. “Have you the strength?” The Elezen heard behind him as the last sword went down. Zenos dropped the barrier, literally flying to each of the blades to retrieve them. The Paladin, knowing fully well that this must have been his most powerful attack, put up her Passage of Arms as her comrades hid behind her with the Astrologian putting up the Collective Unconscious barrier for good measure. “The power… to transcend…” With the power of all three swords, Zenos landed before them with a powerful burst. Thankfully, the shields and takedown of the swords helped the party survive the impact.

 

            “How glorious the violence within you…” Zenos chuckled softly as he looked upon the surviving Warriors. They couldn’t be fooled. The battle was reaching its end. With a sound ringing through their ears like thunder, the Dragoon unleashed his limit break; the Battledance technique. That final blow was enough to finally bring the Garlean to his knees. The barrier came down with Zenos, and they knew the battle had reached its conclusion. Flashing the Warriors a smile, he retreated back to his throne, but they knew the job wasn’t quite done. After all, everyone in the room continued to draw breath…

 

            The group remained on edge, poised to attack in case the prince was up to something, but instead, he simply laughed. “Ahahahahaha! Yes, yes! Such ferocity, such tenacity! I am loath to recall how disappointed I was when we first fought… but finally, finally, after bathing in the blood and offal of your enemies, finally you prove yourself worthy prey for the hunt! It fills you even now, doesn’t it? The hunger. To bite down on my jugular, to feel the warmth fill your mouth and run over even as you drink deep. Good. _Good._ This is the beast I’ve longed to face.”

 

            Natural felt eyes upon him as his friends gazed up at him. The victory may have been a group effort, but they all knew who Zenos was addressing here. The Elezen didn’t falter; he remained glaring at his opponent, clenching his jaw so hard he could have broken bone. They all knew the battle was not yet finished, and he was eager to continue now that it was evident they stood a chance.

 

            Zenos continued. “As you sharpened your claws, I too sought newfound strength! But this is no place for a final contest. Come! The heavens shall bear witness to our dance!” The man turned on his heels, offering one final grin from over his shoulder to the Warriors behind him, then proceeded down a hall behind the throne. Just what was he up to? The party passed one another a curious glance before finally pursuing their target to wherever he intended to lead them.

 

            The path seemed to go outdoors, and their senses were immediately filled with the aroma of nature and flowers. It was a terribly beautiful place they had entered, but the Warriors couldn’t take in the scenery at the time. No, there was something far more prominent that caught their eye; a massive creature bound in the center of the beautiful, vast garden.

 

            “Oh… shite.” The Dragoon gulped.

 

            “Is that…”

 

            “Aye…” Natural murmured. “…Shinryu.”

 

            “Welcome to the Royal Menagerie.” Zenos’ voice snapped the group out of their trance. He came back into view, standing before the captured dragon. “The King of Ruin built this place for his foreign queen. He kept it filled with familiar creatures from her homeland. They bored me all. This fine specimen, on the other hand, is simply… divine.”

 

            Without much thought, the group made their way closer to their gracious host, eyes still fixed upon the primal they silently feared would be broken out at any second. “Your fates are entwined, are they not, eikon-slayers? This dragon, this… embodiment of unbridled despair, born of a desperate man’s burning hatred for the Empire… How raw the raging tempest that churns within its breast. No myth made manifest this, but… a being of pure violence.” He laughed, a wide smile remained fixed on his features that was almost unsettling. “Hah hah, mayhap you are the true architect of our design. _You_ who fought the very soul of vengeance to the edge and watched him fall; **_you_** who let slip the Allagan hound to drive this eikon into my arms!”

 

            Natural glared at the man, but took a moment to check on his friends. He couldn’t see their faces as they stood before him, but the Miqo’tes’ ears were pinned back, and one among them seemed to be shivering slightly, and the Au Ra’s tail vibrated at the very tip. He couldn’t blame them for being intimidated; this was their first encounter against Zenos… and he seemed to be slipping. This didn’t feel like the same Zenos he knew before…

 

            “Oh… _my_ have I said too much? Forgive me, this… sensation is wholly unfamiliar to me.” That was an understatement. “A question, then- and I should like very much for you to speak from the heart. If I were to stand aside, what would you do to this eikon?”

 

            His friends didn’t give the answer any thought; they replied with a unanimous “Kill it, of course!” Natural was too focused to join in on the answer, and besides, they pretty much answered for him anyway.

 

            “Ah. As simple as that. But of course. You are eikon-slayers. Such certainty is to be expected…” His eyes trailed up towards Natural. “You, on the other hand, couldn’t even indulge me with a simple reply, could you?” Another smile curled on his lips. “Ah… but you must be focused on the upcoming battle… how alike we are…”

 

            Natural flinched at the statement, barely noticing his friends looking up at him with concern. “A pity. There is another alternative.” Their attention turned back to Zenos once more. “… Or there would be… had you only mastered your abilities.” They tilted their heads curiously in unison. The man went on to talk about a report made by Gaius in regards to the Echo, and the Empire’s crusade against the primals that was apparently spurred by cowardice; something Zenos found pathetic.

           

            The speech was followed by the man giving them a menacing grin, baring his teeth as if he were no more of a beast than what he claimed Natural to be. “Man should fight for the joy of it. To live, to eat, to breed- lesser beasts snap and howl at one another for this. Only man has the wisdom and the clarity to embrace violence for its own sake. For we who are born into this merciless, meaningless world have but one candle of life to burn.”

 

            “I know you understand this. You and I are one and the same. Together, we could while away the quiet hours, as friend and confidant… If you will accept me.”


	10. The End...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obvious suicide warning for this chapter. The chapter after this will also contain post-4.0 spoilers (especially for 4.2 and 4.3).

            “Nate! Get a healer up!”

 

            “I can’t!”

 

            “Shite…”

 

            “Ack- center!”

 

            Natural and his friend rushed for the center of what was left of the battleground before a strong gust of wind knocked them into the heavens. Shinryu was certainly their toughest opponent yet. Out of the Warriors of Light and their accompanying Adventurers, only Natural and the Paladin remained. She maintained the dragon’s attention, but with both healers down, she wouldn’t last much longer. “Nate… you’ll have to get the final hit in. I think he’s almost finished.”

 

            “Aye, you’re right.”

 

            “Here- Clemency!” Natural felt a second wind come to him as his companion healed him. “And a shield too. You can do this!”

 

            “Look out! Ahk Morn!”

 

            Several beams of light flashed down on his friend. He knew she likely wouldn’t make it after this, but he had to seize this opportunity while the dragon attacked. Natural bared his fangs, hunching over with his fingers curling into beastlike claws. Wings made of aether shot from his back as he channeled as much of the Elder Primal Bahamut’s energy as he could muster, and with a roar, ribbons of light struck the beast. A deafening roar surrounded the space as the relentless attacks finally seemed to cease. Shinryu was bested at last.

 

* * *

 

            Natural suddenly found himself back at that garden, petals in various shades of pink scattering in the wind. The adventurers that helped them had gone their separate ways, and his friends were now fine… which can’t be said for Zenos. The prince lay before them, face-down in a patch of flowers. Did they finally do it?

 

            Alphinaud and Lyse rushed to the scene, with Lyse quickly inquiring if everyone was okay. They silently nodded, eyes still fixed upon the body before them. Sure enough, the man began to scramble from the ground as if he still had some fight in him. A violent cough pierced the air with a splash of blood accompanying it. Natural and his friends put their guard back up, reluctantly preparing for yet another assault. However, Zenos did not move once he rose to his feet. He managed a chuckle, struggling to maintain his former composure. “Hah…hah…ha… the hunter has indeed become the hunted.” He managed.

 

            So, it was indeed over then. The fact that he yet stood was already impressive enough, but they could tell he hadn’t the strength to fight anymore. Zenos looked up to the peach-colored heavens, his voice being uncharacteristically calm as he spoke. “And yet… there is only joy. Transcendent joy that I have never known. How invigorating, how… pure this feeling.” Natural felt a weight on his chest at those words. He understood this man far more than he’d dare admit aloud. Shite… does he really _need_ to die…?

 

            “Is that what this was all about? All the meaningless death and destruction? So you could feel something!?” Lyse exclaimed. Natural couldn’t help but cut his eyes at her. Of course she wouldn’t understand; everyone present probably didn’t. Aye, there’s no justification in taking lives for personal gain, but he too partook in a number of unhealthy vices that would cause for others’ judgement. All for the sake of feeling something… anything.

 

            “Meaningless?” He continued. “Men die that others may live. Those who survive are stronger for it. Not that you could ever understand. To have stood upon this great stage of fools… to have played my part to perfection…” Natural tilted his head curiously at that statement, but Zenos wasn’t done. His face beamed with what could only be described as genuine bliss. Despite everything that happened, and even with streams of blood pooling from his mouth, Natural still found that smile… beautiful. “Oh, this… this moment… let it be enshrined in eternity. My heart… beating out of time… So clear, so vivid, so real… so real…”

 

            Gods he couldn’t take much more of this. Natural loathed how emotional this situation was making him, but before he could even form some semblance of a response, Zenos held the crimson blade to his own throat. Time suddenly seemed to slow down. There were shouts around him for the man to stop what he was doing, and even he instinctively reached out a hand, even if his common sense knew it was absolutely pointless. For the first time since Natural had seen his face, Zenos gave the Elezen a genuine, gentle smile that made his heart skip in his chest. “Farewell, my first friend. My enemy. My…” The final word was said only with his lips, and Natural couldn’t make it out.

 

            A chilling sound rang through the garden as blade met flesh, with blood immediately gushing from the wound. Zenos breathed his last, finally collapsing to the ground for good. Then once more, there was silence. Natural didn’t know how to feel, the weight of the situation hadn’t hit him just yet. The silence broke when a flurry of footsteps came from behind them. Raubahn, Hien, Pipin, and some others had joined them, but before Natural could turn to them, he felt something strange. A warmth pooled from his neck to his collarbone. What in the hells…?

 

            He touched the liquid with his fingertips and was shocked at the sight. Blood. Wait… he didn’t sustain any sort of neck injury during the battle against Shinryu; and if he did, he’d have noticed it much sooner… Wait… No… Natural was frozen in place as his eyes refused to move from the spot where the body lay.

 

            “Nate?” He gasped with a jolt at the sound of his friend’s voice, quickly grasping the injury on his neck so they couldn’t see. “Is… aught amiss?”

 

            He was still in shock; he could hardly form the words to reply to them… much less think of a lie so suddenly. “I…” He stammered, his eyes slowly blinding him with welling tears. “It… I…” He choked. “T-‘twas… ‘ard to watch…” Natural’s hands shook violently, and it was becoming increasingly hard to breathe.

 

            Thankfully, his friends understood. Even though he kept most of his innermost turmoil to himself, even they knew depression and suicide was something Natural struggled with in the past. They all hugged him, reassuring they would be there for him no matter what. “Mayhap you should stay behind for now…” The Paladin suggested, eyes pointing to the crowd marching away to celebrate their victory. “…and we can stay with you if need be…”

 

            “N-nay…” He managed. There was one more thing he needed to confirm without them seeing. “Go on a’ead… I’ll catch up once ‘m composed…” They quietly nodded, then dashed off to catch up with the crowd. Once they were out of sight, Natural rushed to the fallen body and removed his left gauntlet. As if the injury wasn’t enough proof, there it was staring him in the face as if it were mocking him: a small heart on the palm of Zenos’ hand. He could feel so many regrets pool in, threatening to drown him in that moment, but at least he felt he did one thing right…

 

* * *

 

 

            “I know you understand this. You and I are one and the same. Together, we could while away the quiet hours, as friend and confidant… If you will accept me.”

 

            There was refusal all around from the Warriors of Light, but it was clear Zenos didn’t care for their answer. His fixated gaze upon the Elezen meant Natural’s opinion was the only one that mattered. Thankfully, his friends kept their backs turned to him, completely occupied at the thought of their upcoming battle. Natural replied with a silent nod.


	11. ...Or is It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the death of Zenos long behind him, Natural struggles to cope with the loss of his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS AHOY! This chapter contains spoilers up to patch 4.3!

            The days seemed to pass by like mere bells since that night. Natural had lost all sense of time as he fell into another pit of depression at the loss of his unexpected soulmate. He couldn’t help but curse himself for his stupidity at not realizing it sooner; but who was he kidding? He had a feeling from that first meeting, but he didn’t accept it. He couldn’t accept it; not under those circumstances. Still, his thoughts were clouded by scenario after scenario of what could have been if he had taken more initiative, if he had gone with his gut, if he had asked the right questions, if he didn’t push away the feelings he denied all this time…

 

            Despite his mental state, Natural still had a job to do. Doma and Ala Mhigo may be seeing better days now, but they still needed help rebuilding what the Empire took from them. Several moons after the night Ala Mhigo was liberated, he vaguely recalled some treasure hunt with Alphinaud and Arenvald, fighting Lakshmi again, and something to do with Fordola and Nanamo. Whatever happened, he could care less. These places weren’t home to him, and these people didn’t matter. The only thing that managed to spark any interest in him was something unexpected on Doma’s end.

 

            As it turned out, neither Gosetsu nor Yotsuyu perished at the fall of Doma Castle. Apparently, Yotsuyu had allegedly lost her memories and Gosetsu took it upon himself to take care of her. It was actually rather touching considering Yotsuyu’s history with the fall of their home country and the Roegadyn’s undying passion to save and protect it. Much like Zenos, Yotsuyu was another one Natural found himself worrying over. She was another individual who was dealt one horrible hand after the other ever since her youth that eventually changed her into Doma’s feared tyrant. What would she have been like if even one person stood up for her; was a friend to her? At least they might have a chance to see this for themselves now that her past was erased from her mind.

 

            Of course, just because Yotsuyu forgot everything doesn’t mean the people around her have. She still committed horrible acts against her home and would have to atone for her sins somehow; and that’s where _he_ comes in. Asahi sas Brutus, a wretched little imp of a man and Yotsuyu’s stepbrother had returned to his homeland at the Emperor’s behest. Apparently, Emperor Varis zos Galvus wishes to see peace between Doma and the Empire, and a prisoner exchange was proposed between Yotsuyu and a number of captured Domans. Hien agreed to this proposal, but only on the condition that Yotsuyu be exempt should her memory not return by an appointed moment in time. Asahi agreed to this and visited his sister one last time before departing. Harmless as he seemed, Natural had a difficult time trusting both the man and the whole situation at large, and his suspicions would finally be confirmed just before the man departed.

 

            As it turns out, Asahi was both a servant and fervent admirer of Zenos. After leaving Natural and his friends with a taunt and ominous threat, the man boarded his airship without another word. Gods what he would have given to shove his grimoire down that sniveling little whelp’s throat… Much to his dismay, Natural was the only one infuriated by the whole situation and simply kept his mouth shut as his comrades told Hien and the others of the Hyur’s true colors. Despite things no longer looking well for the prisoner exchange with this new information in the light, it was too late to turn back now. Preparations needed to be made and Lord Hien was determined to see them through.

 

            With that bit of excitement on hold for now, Natural needed to figure out what to do with himself. He wasn’t coping well with his loss at all and needed something to take his mind off of things; something more than just being a bed warmer for Xaela men in the Steppe. Thinking of Yotsuyu and her current predicament eventually gave him an idea: if Yotsuyu’s memories remained lost, she wouldn’t have to go back to the Empire, correct? And what of her punishment in Doma should she remain? Surely it was difficult to sentence her for a crime she cannot remember, but leaving her in the country unatoned for her sins would only anger the people. What if she was banished instead? Natural could take her in and help her back to her feet again. Mayhap she was undeserving considering all she had done, but the Elezen still wished to see the kind of person she could be without the baggage of her past weighing her down… just like Zenos. What kind of person would he have been if he had a friend in his life? If he experienced happiness more than just that one time before his death?

 

            Impulsive as it was, he made up his mind. The timing seemed perfect anyway; new Adventurers were arriving by the dozens every day and the housing market could hardly keep up with the demand, meaning new houses were opening up. Natural was certainly wealthy enough to upgrade from his little cottage in the Lavender Beds, and though there was plenty of space in his Free Company’s mansion, he knew a certain Doman resident probably won’t be pleased by her company. As he awaited word from Doma, he spent his days fixing up his new house and filling it with new furniture to make it as welcoming as possible for his potential new roommate. Even if this would end up being for naught, it did help take his mind off his depression some.

 

* * *

 

            Eventually, the letter finally arrived from Lord Hien summoning the Scions and Warriors of Light back to the Doman Enclave. They soon learn that Yotsuyu’s condition remained unchanged and that Hien decided to allow her to live her days in Doma as “Tsuyu” (as she has been called since her return). Now if the prisoner exchange could go well, Natural could at last see his hard work pay off.

 

            Unfortunately, (and mayhaps, predictably) things ended up taking a horrible turn. Somehow, Yotsuyu had returned to her old self, and with a Kojin relic in hand, she transformed into the primal Tsukuyomi. Natural felt his heart grow heavy as he knew what needed to be done. Though his memories were filled with another dear, late friend Ysayle, he had a feeling things wouldn’t go over as simply as they did during the Dragonsong War when Ysayle joined the cause.

 

            The Warriors of Light fought with all their might and once again proved to be victorious against another primal. Yotsuyu seemed to return to her previous form, but before everyone could process their victory and check on her, Asahi appeared and shot his sister in cold blood. Natural could only see red as everything unfolded before him. Despite what just happened regarding Yotsuyu’s returned memories and primal transformation, he was still furious that this would be her fate… to be killed by the brother that had already caused her so much misery. What’s worse, the man’s anger seemed to be fueled by a supposed love for his superior; something that goaded Natural’s rage even further. Thankfully, the woman wouldn’t go down without a fight, for in a flash of light, she summoned the last of her strength to run several swords through her terrible brother.

 

            As Asahi bathed in his own blood, struggling to breathe his last, the Echo triggered a vision of the Doman’s past; something Natural would never be prepared for. Just before his return home, Asahi was given his assignment by someone unexpected… the once-thought fallen prince himself: Zenos. Even as the vision came to a close, Natural remained frozen, almost unable to breathe. No… there was no way he was truly alive, was he? Something seemed off about this… but the dying man’s voice snapped him back to reality. “Lord Zenos… is coming for you…”

 

            Natural’s fangs bared with a wicked grin at his words. Hey may not be certain as to what’s going on, but he felt the need to get in one last low blow. “Good.” He replied, approaching Asahi. “…I did miss my _soulmate_ terribly these past moons…” The Elezen relished Asahi’s horrified expression for just a moment before he dealt the final blow; a crushing stomp upon the Hyuran’s skull with the pointed heel of his boots. This was one man he wanted to ensure was completely dead. Luckily, his friends were far enough away to miss the exchange of words, but unfortunately close enough to witness what Natural had done to him.

 

            “Shite, Nate… was that really necessary?”

            “Bah. ‘ells take ‘im. We got bigger things to worry about, aye?” It would seem Lyse has some explaining to do… One of the men accompanying Asahi, Maxima, did confirm the vision that Zenos is alive, but all present aren’t convinced things are what they seem. All suspicion so far seems to point to Ascians, and Natural is inclined to agree given he had witnessed the beings possess corpses in the past. Shite. Of course things wouldn’t be so bloody easy. As much as he wanted to sail to Gyr Abania and hunt down Zenos’s resting place for clues, there were still matters in Doma that needed wrapping up. Alphinaud accompanied Maxima on his own journey to Garlemald, the prisoners were returned home to their loved ones, and Gosetsu set out on a lone pilgrimage.

 

            Once everything was taken care of, the Scions set their sights back to Rhalgr’s Reach to deliver the news of Zenos’s resurrection to Lyse. Though Lyse refused to believe this could be so, it would seem Thancred was of the same mind as Natural as he proposed to dig up the prince’s remains at the Lochs. Discomfort aside, they all agreed this was perhaps the best course of action.

 

            When they arrived, the tomb was indeed empty. Natural’s hands trembled as claws pierced the skin of his hands with how tightly his fist was clenched. Most of their relationship may have been spent on opposing sides, but this man was still his soulmate… something that only made sense to him after he already passed, and now some bloody Ascian thinks he can walk around in his body. The thought infuriated him beyond belief, but he had to remain calm. As the Scions discussed their next move, none among them realized someone was watching them from a distance…

 

* * *

 

            Returning to his large, empty home, Natural threw himself into the coffin in which he slept. As usual, life shot him down the moment things were beginning to look up again. What was the point of being a hero if he couldn’t save the ones he cared about? Haurchefant, Ysayle, Zenos, Yotsuyu… even Alphinaud is now in danger of being next.

 

            … No. He couldn’t give up now. There may have been many lives lost on his journey, but that shouldn’t count against the ones he did save, right? Nanamo lived, as did Y’shtola and Thancred… even Estinien was in a hopeless situation and made it out alive. How could he have forgotten: for those we have lost, for those we can yet save… and he would do anything to ensure Alphinaud wouldn’t be the next casualty. After all, the Leveilleur twins felt like his own siblings with how long they’ve journeyed together.

 

            Right then. That was enough sulking about for one day. He needed to get ready for bed. As he undressed himself, he gasped loudly, swearing his heart would burst from his ribcage when a familiar sight caught his forearm in large lettering:

 

            **[[Well. It’s about time you found out.]]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand with that cliffhanger, that's a wrap! Since I hate trying to predict how the MSQ's gonna go, I won't be updating this story until Yoshi-P gives us Elezenos back, so don't expect another chapter for a good long time. I'm surprised at how much attention this got, and I appreciate everyone who's enjoying it! If anyone's interested enough to follow these two beyond the fic, I am active on Tumblr and Twitter @nateharmonica where I post arts and stuff. 
> 
> Also, on another note: for personal reasons I did change up one of the minor characters in the story so if anyone who was here from the start re-reads this and remembers one of the characters differently.... you're not going crazy lol.


End file.
